


"CACHORRO ERES..... MÍO" [Fennir/Remus]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Severus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Alpha Fennir
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"CACHORRO ERES..... MÍO" [Fennir/Remus]

Dedicado a dinocorniosalvaje

Gracias por tu capítulo, espero que te guste

Para mi mala suerte debido a que no se porqué me han cerrado las dos cuentas que tenía, estoy re subiendo los pocos fics que tenía guardados. 

................................................................................................

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO 

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**User** : @Ramc95

**Pareja** : Fennir/Remus

**Anime/Saga/Book** : Harry Potter 

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+) 

**Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas 

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no 

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual 

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas 

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

**"CACHORRO ERES..... MÍO"**

Fennir nunca fue mas feliz que ahora. Tenía un Omega que rogaba por el, que lo deseaba y lo amaba como nunca. Aun recuerda como llego el allì, tan desidido ante el a pesar de ser Omega, a pesar del bajo nivel que tenia. Sin miedo a que Algún Alfa lo violara, se abrió paso entre su manada y llegó ante el

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo— le dijo sin titubear con ese porte elegante y fiero. A decir verdad eso fue lo que mas le atrajo de su Ahora Omega. 

—Quiero que mates a los Snape— dijo sin mostrar remordimiento alguno, —exepto a Severus— Esas palabras enfurecieron al Alfa pues pensaba que era el Amante del Omega

—Porqué matar a los Snape y no al tal Severus— resopló el alfa, con un ápice de enfado en su ronca voz

—Porque el no tiene la culpa de pertenecer a la familia de la que biene, el es como yo. Un Omega. Soy su nana y no quiero el destino que le depara en esa familia para el—

— Ellos creen que porque son Alfas y Sangre pura pueden tratarnos como basura— La triste lagrima que rodo por la mejilla del omega casi lo conmovió. 

—Que me daras a cambio— El Omega empezó a desvestirse delante del Alfa ofreciéndose. 

—Yo, yo me ofrezco, puedes tomarme o matarme pero antes salva a mi severus, solo tiene Un año y no quiero que cresca en esa maldita família—

—Esta bién— El Alfa rodeó la cintura del Omega que tembloroso no rechazó al Alfa. 

En el lecho el Omega lloró y gritó de dolor y placer al ser atravesado por el enorme mástil del Macho Alfa de la Manada pues nadie lo había tomado y Fennir no era precisamente pequeño de entre las piernas. Recibió la marca del Alfa conviertiendolo en su Omega, seguido de la mordida para convertirlo en lobo. Una hembra para el Alfa. 

Al medio dia por el diario salió la espantosa matanza de una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico. Todos yacían muertos en la familia exepto el desaparecido de un año, el último Snape que al enterarse de que era Omega desistieron en la búsqueda 

(Malditos hdpt :v) 

Mientras que en el bosque magico, rodeado de lobos con el osico lleno de sangre, en brazos de su nana, Snape dormitaba tranquilamente

**Diez Años despues**

Willian llegaba enojado a la cueva seguido de un avergonzado Severus que no paraba de mirar el suelo 

—Que sucede aquí William que le hiciste a Severus— Fennir acarició la cabeza del pequeño Omega. Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se aconclillo a la altura del menor y cojio su mano. —Severus dime que sucedió—

William me vio jugando con otro niño, me estaba haciendo cosquillas y estabamos algo cerca y me separó bruscamente de el —Me duele— Dijo mostrándole al mayor el ematoma en el brazo. 

—Tio yo no estaba haciendo nada con el te lo juro— 

—Ve con Remus, que está con antojos. William y yo tenemos que hablar—

—Te e dicho mil veces que no lastimes a Severus—

—Pero es mi omega papá— el pequeño Alfa era muy posesivo y había escojido a Severus como su Omega desde que cumplió tres. Por su genealogía e licantropia era más grande que el Omega por dos cabezas a pesar de ser un año menor que el Omega. 

—Lo se hijo, pero el hecho de que sea tu Omega, no te da derecho a maltratarlo—

— Bien sabes la historia de tu Madre así que anda y se un buen Alfa y cuida de tu Omega y no le lastimes— Su hijo lo miraba arrepentido y salió corriendo en dirección del lugar donde el pequeño Omega habia ido antes. 

**En la Noche**

Fennir como buen Alfa se encontraba masajeandole los tobillos a su omega embarazado. —Sabes Severus vino en la tarde triste, porque su Alfa estaba enojado con él. Que sucedió?— 

—Nada cariño, ya hablé con nuestro hijo de como debe de portarse con su Omega—

—Si lo se. Porqué en la tarde regresó contento porqué su Alfa le había pedido disculpas— Sonreía Remus 

—Eres el Mejor Alfa del Mundo Fennir—.— y tu el Mejor Omega—. Respondió Fennir acostandolo en el lecho con cuidado acariciando con amor el vientre. 

Inserto dos dedos en la hendidura de su Omega qué se desasia en gemidos

—F.. Fennir.— Espera cariño, si no te preparo te are daño. Insertó el tercer dedo que volvió loco al Omega. Los retiro con cuidado. Se desiso de su rropa y levanto una pierna poniéndola en su hombro y la otra descansando en el lecho. Fue metiéndose poco a poco hasta estar completamente dentro del calido interior del omega que era un mar de gemidos de placer. 

El primer embiste fue lento, el segundo un poco mas profundo. Luego mas rapido hasta que era un constante vaivén que los llevaba a ambos a la locura.

—F.. Fennir.— El lloriqueo de su Omega le avisaba que pronto se correría y asì lo hiso después de un par de estocadas. El interior de su Omega lo apretó deliciosamente. Unos cuantos envistes mas y se corrió dentro de su Omega. Mordiendole la Marca, reabriendola.

Estaba atascado dentro de su Omega que no se quejó en lo absoluto de su nudo. Al contrario se había dormido sonrientemente satisfecho. 

Besó los labios bello durmiente y se acomodó en una mejor posición para no lastimarlo. 

Sonrió. 

**CACHORRO ERES..... MÍO**

____________________________________________________________________

Se aceptan criticas. No tan fuertes porque me rompen el cora 💔

Para los que quieran algún capítulo especial, déjenme la pareja, fandom y el título que termine en mío y el capítulo será especialmente hecho para quien lo desee

Besos

**"Recuerden, no salgan de sus casas y si lo hacen, protección y distanciamiento social porfavor"**


End file.
